Sabor a manzana
by Mattdreams
Summary: Llevaba horas intentando conciliar el sueño, pero Morfeo no se dignaba en aparecer. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el borde de la fuente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y entre las piernas descansaba la cachimba.


**N/A: **Hallo a todos los presentes!

Y después de tantísimo tiempo sin subir nada para el fandom SadiqHeracles... aquí estoy! Qué? Creíais que os había abandonado? Pues seré sincero, la verdad es que si XDDDD No tenía ninguna gana de volver a este fandom, quería olvidarlo y fingir que no existía.

Pero claro, era imposible. Llevo un griego dentro, y eso si que no podía ignorarlo.

Es extraño, pero ahora que vuelvo a reencontrarme con mi turco, este se tiene que ir. Irónico, verdad?

Bueno, somos Sadiq y Heracles, supongo que así es nuestra historia, no? XDD

Sabor a manzana se sitúa de nuevo, como casi todos mis fics, en la niñez del griego, junto con el turco. En este relato, Heracles no debe de tener más de diez años. Un niñito jaja

Gracias a Karisha, por ser mi fuente de información turca más fiable del mundo XDDD En serio, no sé como me aguantas, sabes que soy una mala influencia para tí jajaja

Por cierto, esta escrito en tercera persona y en pasado, así que seguramente esté fatal, ya que es un estilo en el que no me manejo demasiado, la primera persona siempre es mejor.

Y dedicado, como no, a mi turco. Estúpido Sadiq, te odio, así de claro. Y sabes que no es verdad, asi que...

Pero por supuesto, dedicado a Tarkan aka Tarkana, porque sin tí... qué habría sido de nuestras noches turcas, fumándote tirádos en el suelo, escuchándo música de fondo y comiendo couscous XDDD

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>Era tarde.<p>

Aquella noche no había luna y el cielo se veía abandonado. Miles de estrellas tintineaban en busca de su reina.

Hacía un calor agobiante. El verano estaba plácidamente instalado y parecía que no se iría nunca. El palacio había sido construido de la mejor manera para que todo se mantuviese fresco, al contrario que el desierto que les rodeaba. Fuentes y pequeños estanques reinaban en cada rincón de la casa, y aún así, el verano se seguía notando.

Incluso en la noche.

Giró su cuerpecito y abrió los ojos a regañadientes.

Llevaba horas intentando conciliar el sueño, pero Morfeo no se dignaba en aparecer.

El calor era horrible. Pesado y pegajoso, seco y agobiante. Tan solo estaba vestido con una ligera falda de algodón, e incluso esta le molestaba.

Realmente todo le hostigaba, porque nada estaba fresco. Los almohadones de la cama, las sábanas, las cortinas que cubrían esta… todo.

Ni siquiera el suelo, hecho con miles de trozos de piedras frías, formando unos cuadros preciosos, estaba fresco.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se revolvió sus cabellos castaños, con el sueño en los párpados y el resto del cuerpo, pero no en su mente.

Bostezó y bajó de la cama, estirándose cual gato mientras caminaba hacia el jardín privado del dormitorio.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el borde de la fuente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y entre las piernas descansaba la cachimba.

Alta, larga, llena de curvas de mujer, recubierta de rubíes, espinelas y turmalinas. El cristal de la vasija era rojo sangre, y el agua que borboteaba en su interior podía verse a contraluz.

El hombre aspiró con fuerza y tras bajar la boquilla de sus labios, dejó que la boca saboreara aquellos sabores tan místicos y lo expulsó en forma de humo grisáceo, que ascendió hasta la noche vacía.

Se notaba que él también tenía calor. No llevaba su ropa habitual. No llevaba todas aquellas capas de telas que envolvían su cuerpo, que lo volvían un ser misterioso. Nadie conocía su verdadero aspecto, nadie podría.

Y ahora solo un ligero pantalón blanco cubría sus piernas, dejando su tostada piel al aire.

Ni siquiera la máscara adornaba su rostro.

Giró la cabeza y vio al niño, observándole en silencio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con carita de sueño:

- ¿Y tú que haces ahí, gato?

- No puedo dormir…- murmuró restregándose los ojitos con la mano derecha.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor, dejó la shisha en el suelo y le tendió una mano:

- Anda, no te quedes ahí pasmado, ven.

Ahora quien sonrió fue el niño. Corrió hasta el adulto y se sentó en una de sus rodillas, acurrucándose en su pecho, sin quejarse en ningún momento de que este estuviera más caliente que la cama de donde huía.

- ¿No puedes dormir por algo especial? ¿Has vuelto a tener alguna pesadilla?

Negó con la cabecita apoyada en él, haciendo que sus cabellos ondulados le hicieran cosquillas en la clavícula:

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Comiste mucho o algo por el estilo?

- Es que hace calor.

- Lo siento, Heracles, eso si que no lo puedo remediar.- dijo entre risas.

- Seguro que puedes, pero no quieres…

- Es verdad, me has pillado, mocoso.- afirmó mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de los brazos del niño.- Ahora mismo te tiro a la fuente y ya verás que pronto se te pasa el calor

- ¡No!- gritó enseguida, intentando librarse de las grandes manos, ante las risas del turco.

-Tranquilo, gatito, armarías demasiado alboroto y ya es muy tarde.

Mientras el pequeño volvía a acomodarse, Sadiq recogió la boquilla y volvió a aspirar el tabaco de frutas que tanto le relaja.

Miró de reojo como el griego le miraba, y para impresionarle, cuando expulsó el humo lo hizo en forma de aritos.

Esa pequeña demostración dejó boquiabierto al niño, que contuvo el aliento y le brillaron los ojitos más que antes.

Esa reacción le arrancó unas risas al mayor, haciéndole sentir como si hubiese hecho una proeza digna de un héroe:

- Sadiq…

- Dime.

- ¿A que sabe?- preguntó señalando la cachimba.

- Pues según el tabaco que le pongas. Esta es de manzana, pero hay de muchos más sabores.

- Manzana…- se quedó en silencio, como si pensase algo muy importante.

Pero el turco le conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que cuando Heracles ponía esa cara, era mejor preguntarle en qué consistían sus planes antes de que los lleve a cabo:

- ¿Y ahora qué, renacuajo?

- ¿Puedo probarla?

- No.- una respuesta directa y sencilla.

- ¿Por qué?- nunca una respuesta directa y sencilla es suficiente.

- Porque es malo.

- Pero tú si lo pruebas.- cuestionándole, para no perder la costumbre.

- Porque es malo para los niños, a los mayores no nos afecta.

- Pero mi hermanito Gupta y mi hermanita Elizaveta lo prueban y no les pasa nada.- porque callarse y hacer caso de sus mayores no era lo suyo.

- Gupta y Eli son más mayores que tú. Y se acabó esta discusión.

- Pero…

- He dicho que se ha acabado.- su mirada se tornó dura.- Una sola replica más y te llevo a la cama de los pelos, ¿entendido?

- Por favor, Sadiq…

Cuando utilizaba esa voz y le ponía esos ojitos, no podía negarse.

Gruñó y rodó la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, sabedor de su derrota:

- Está bien, criajo. Pero lo haremos a mí manera, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

La efusividad con la que asintió hizo que el enfado que podría haberse instalado en su cuerpo huyera corriendo.

Aspiró con fuerza a través de la boquilla, haciendo que el agua del recipiente base de la shisha burbujeara con fuerza, sorprendiendo al pequeño griego.

Cuando sus respiración no pudo soportarlo más, Sadiq dejó que el humo bajara por su garganta hasta los pulmones, y estos purificaron el tabaco, convirtiéndolo en mero sabor frutal.

Y así, cogió con delicadeza la barbilla del pequeño. Dejó que sus labios se rozasen, y entonces abrió la boca, permitiendo al humo entrar en la de Heracles, acariciando sus labios, su lengua y paladar, dejando que el sabor a manzana le impregnara por dentro.

Cuando se separó, el joven griego portaba las mejillas sonrojadas, pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se había dibujado en su boca:

- ¿Contento, gatito?

- Sabe rico.- murmuró asintiendo despacio, notando como se mareaba un poco.

- Tsk, pues claro que está rico. Yo no tomo cualquier porquería.

El niño sonrió con dulzura mientras se volvía a acomodar contra el pecho del soldado, notando como sus ojos pesaban más que antes.

Sadiq le miró de reojo. Se iba a quedar dormido en nada. Por mucho calor que tuviese, era muy tarde para él, no aguantaría tanto tiempo despierto.

Apartó la cachimba, dejándola a un lado, antes de acomodar a su gatito para que pudiera tumbarse y dormirse mejor… entre sus brazos, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer.

Acarició sus cabellos mientras daba otra calada al tabaco de frutas, y tras saborearlo, dejar que el aire ascendiese hacia ese cielo vacío.


End file.
